maidmarianroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
The fall on an Empire.
The fall of an Empire The United Galactic Defense Federation (U.G.D.F. for short,) was the galaxies largest unified empire by all counts that the universe had ever seen, it was also the first empire to expand past a single planets borders. Originating from Earth under the rule of it's prestigous leader Xevli Blitzkreig, the U.G.D.F. was able to encompass the entirety of the Earth under one unified banner, after many prestigous years of peace and prosperity, eventually a scientific project was brought under way which led to the colonization of space. This was known as the UGDF's golden age, as it spread out through the solar system planting the flag in their soil and claiming them for Earth's mighty empire. Along the way, many hardships were faced, alien life was found, small planets quarreled and the UGDF grew to it's peak, after taking the entirety of the Milkway under it's control, this was when things went sour. Over-expansion and inner quarrels Once Xevli has removed all of his enemies and established the U.G.D.F. as the sole power in the known universe, the empire entered into an Era of peace, the army became the police force and military conquest was no longer an issue. Everything seemed all well and good up to the age of 28'763 A.D., the empire had made no technological advancements, living conditions where begining to slump due to the lack of micromanagment and small rebelions that would be easy targets for the U.G.A. (United Galactic Army) were able to complete their objectives and force their demands on their prey due to the lack of communicaton within the empire.The U.G.D.F. was just too large, the United Council couldn't deal with any issues further from the Solar system, the empire simply fell to over expansion. Eventually, one bright spark at the council suggested that council members each go to different solar systems with a managorial team to control one sector each, maximizing the efficeny of the empire. It was agreed that this would be their course of action, so each member was sent to various parts of the U.G.D.F.'s territory, with Xevli remaining on Earth. But things were much worse then it seemed, rebel factions had grown to outstanding power, and any council member that wasn't able to establish control over the sector, was killed by poorly equipped fleets. This was the first great fall of the empire, the council was lost and alot of territory with it. The remaining council members, realizing that the empire was on the brink of collapse, terminated contact with Earth and established the solar system under their own rule, spanning small nations under various leaders of little importance. Any remaining territory, excluding the Sol solar system, was never heard from, the empire and farther reaches of it had gone dark, these "dark" area's with fleets positioned within them died from attrition and lack of supply, the empire finally dying out. Xevli fled from Earth with the remaining military forces he owned, some presume he left the milkyway itself to persue other interests, others believe he died like the rest, but one thing is certain, on that day. The Empire, had fallen. From the ashes... Seemingly from the ashes of the U.G.D.F. a new power has emerged, originating from the Earth's America's, the United Nations have established the United Nations Galactic Federation (U.N.G.F. for short,) in a poor attempt to keep control under all planets within the Sol system. Led by hopeful leader Xelios Kisaragi, this new military force currently does not seek to expand past the borders of the Solar System, it's priorities to defend and preserve the colonies of the United Nations. Greed and Power are tempting concepts though, who knows how long they can resist these urges?